Different Kind Of Flame: Lemon (NXE)
by BurningTemptation
Summary: What happens when Natsu finally discovers the mysteries behind the female body. What happens when Natsu finally acts on his urges. Erza becomes the unwilling or should we say willing victim. Accident or not. Rated M for safety and sex. Also, may have more girls later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lemon: Leave if you're immature.**_

 _ **Discretion is advised:**_

 _ **Fairy tail and its characters are not mine. They belong to Hiro Mashima. However, this stories plot does belong to me so no copying, alright?**_

It was as if the flames that Natsu had created that day were not the same. They burned but didn't. It was a strange revelation. Natsu had no idea what to do with this new information and possibly new technique.

However, he was soon to find out that it could be used for more than fighting. Over the past few months Natsu had gone through several changes. He had gotten smarter and was more competent when it came to using his brain in battle and _sometimes_ outside. He had also started to see many of the female mages of Fairy Tail in a new light. There was one specific person that Natsu could barely resist. It was his female acquaintance, Erza Scarlet. She was known as the strongest female in Fairy Tail and no one dared disagree.

From the time when they were younger, in the tower of heaven and even up until now, Natsu had always felt something for Erza. Only recently however had he started to notice some of the more "prominent" features of the scarlet mages body.

For one Erza was a voluptuous woman. Large breasts that could be used to seduce any man and large a buttocks that was perfectly round. Natsu learnt the term for this and in his mind described it as a large posterior fit for use. A "bubble but" if you will.

The urges started when he had accidently fallen on Erza during one of their missions. Gray and Lucy were at the guild participating in their own escapades and so Natsu and Erza were left to fend for themselves.

They had chosen a relatively easy mission.

"Clear the area of beasts and predators. Mission reward: 250,000 jewels."

It was a mighty choice and the small gang of two made quick work of the harmless predators stalking the area.

However, both Natsu and Erza noticed something odd about the area. The hills didn't seem right. It was as if they were hollowed out. They decided to check out the mountains and make sure there weren't any traps set.

As they walked towards the hills, Natsu tripped. Whilst falling a log beneath Natsu rolled away revealing a trapdoor. Erza approached the small door carefully as Natsu struggled to stand up. Before him lay Erza, bent over revealing her meaty backside to the world.

He felt something in his pants and tried to hide. Luckily Erza was too interested in the little door to notice that Natsu's little dragon had popped up.

"Come on Natsu, get up. Let's check this out."

Erza was obviously excited by the find and while Natsu tried to hide his package, Erza spoke. She didn't understand the situation he was in. As she approached the trap door once again a sensor went off and the little wooden flap sprung open. This surprised Erza and from her revealing position she tumbled. Right onto Natsu's face.

As Natsu was trying to get up he felt the weight of Erza the Titania Scarlet lying on his face. Her strawberry panties were slid right upon his nose and he could smell the sweet scent of her womanhood through the fabric. She started to move. Bad choice.

As she fumbled to get up much like Natsu had previously, she slid up and down his face. Natsu's nose pressed against her soft underwear and she squealed. Natsu had never heard anything so cute before and his draconic instincts pressed him to go on.

Natsu's tongue rolled out of his mouth and started to suckle on Erza's wet panties. She screamed loudly, clearly embarrassed at the situation. Natsu's tongue rolled across the fabric and pressed down. Erza felt something within her core and she moaned loudly.

As Natsu continued his actions, Erza felt pressure welling up inside her wet sex. All of a sudden she screamed but this time it was more erotic. Sweet nectar sprayed across Natsu's face and he delved deeper before slurping up his hard earned meal.

Erza's face was beet red but she couldn't deny she had enjoyed what just took place.

Both mages decided to leave it at that and never speak of it again. They didn't know this was only the beginning.

~Hey guys. This is a one-shot I made. It's a lemon, again between Natsu and Erza. Hope you enjoy. Please tell me if I should continue this small story. It won't go for long but I'm planning on doing a few more chapters. It may include other girls later on.

Thanks,

BurningTemptation.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. Sorry about not updating the story in a while. Been busy, you know? Doing important stuff like… playing games, reading and other… stuff. Yeah, that's it.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The train rattled and shook as it sped along the well known railways of Fiore. Those in the cart were delighted as they looked out the large glass windows of the carriage. The passengers were greeted with the beautiful sites bestowed upon them by the gods. Large mountains covered in lush vegetation, trees that stood many metres tall and sparkling lakes of the most spectacular blue.

Among these passengers were two of the lands most well known and recognized wizards. Erza "Titania" Scarlet and Natsu "The Salamander" Dragneel. Both wizards were travelling back to their current residential town of Magnolia, having completed a small job from the request board. In theory it shouldn't have taken as long as it did since the monsters and small predators in the area stood no chance against the raging might of both a knight and a dragon. However, due to unforeseen circumstances, the amount of time spent in the forest was multiplied.

On this single journey, if you could call it that, Natsu had learned more about women and the female body then he had ever hoped too. The experience was a new stage of life for him. Nothing had ever made such an impact in his life apart from the day he woke to find Igneel had disappeared. Many possible ideas now lay dormant in his head waiting for their moment to pop loose and cause mayhem.

Natsu now understood the basic principles of the adult world. However, he still had a lot left to learn. Hopefully, he would find a way to do that in the near future.

As the stunning scarlet mage watched the world pass in a blur, Natsu awoke. His slumber had carried him to the deepest corners of his dreamscape. In his dreams, Natsu was usually the king, able to call the shots. The problem now? His emotional awakening had led to new, sexual dreams that plagued his mind. He had little if not any control of these small, graphic episodes. Of course, they weren't the kind of dreams one would expect. The young-adult had never seen such erotic scenes before. Especially in his mind!

.

.

.

His first dream had taken him to the small yet brightly colored bedroom of Erza Scarlet. Her walls were decorated with bright colours, the opposite of what one would expect, considering the knights normal attitude. The room had a pungent, yet pleasant odour that wafted through the halls. It smelled like… strawberries. That wasn't a shock to Natsu at all; after all, Erza LOVED her strawberry cake.

The furniture was expensive, bought after the many S-class missions that the woman had gone on through her time at Fairy Tail. One piece in particular stood out. It was a large pole, covered in fur. The same sort a family would buy their cat when they kept it inside. Or as people tended to call it, a scratching pole.

Since when had Erza had a cat? Also, why was the pole so big? Surely her cat wasn't an overweight giant. Even the very thought was strange. What exactly would Erza Scarlet, the famed "Titania" of Fairy Tail need a scratching pole for?

Natsu was confused. How had he ended up here? There was only one possible way. He must have done something stupid to have pissed Erza off this badly. The destruction he left after his last mission with her must have been immense. There was no way she would have taken him back to Fairy Hills if he had done something like break her strawberry cheesecake, that was lowly stuff. The punishment was severe but she never took anyone back to her house. What had he done!?

The young mage was scared out of his mind. He could make out shadows that were now dancing around the room, teasing him. It only pushed him closer to the edge. There was a sharp splintering noise that pierced the now seemingly quite room. Natsu rushed towards the window. Erza was here, he was sure of it and she was PISSED. At least, that's what he believed. As he opened the window to jump out, he noticed a shadow creeping stealthily along the dark edges of the room, staying in the dark corners.

He decided he would leap out the window. However, that wasn't possible. The window was locked tight. He was cornered and he couldn't escape…

The shadow having receded into a corner, decided it was time to move. It was most definitely Erza. The shining sword for one was the last Natsu saw before he fainted/Blacked out/was knocked out. You get it. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

He once again awoke, in his dream. He heard a scratching noise from behind his ear. It was getting louder and louder, constantly. Natsu shrieked, completely aware of the "danger" he was in.

The young mage slowly turned his head, making an almost complete 180 to get a good view of whatever had been making the obnoxious noise. What do you know? Natsu almost fainted again after seeing what it was.

Erza scarlet…

In a cat costume…

Scratching the large cat post…

Words couldn't explain what he felt. Both embarrassment and sexual desire immediately flared up inside. Natsu wasn't ready for something like this. Erza was in a cute cat suit, with brown ears, a bell and a long tail. The best *ahem* worst part for Natsu was Erza's large bazongas hanging in clear view, covered only by a small bra that showed a whole lot of skin.

The cat girl turned towards Natsu and stared at him. She watched inquisitively as a firm object in his pants rose. Whatever this object was seemed like a play toy for the Neko-Erza. She pounced.

Natsu, not expecting this, believed it was another attack. He tried to move out of the way. He was too slow; Erza had already landed on his lap. Erza stared at him again before licking his face. Natsu blushed bright red, possibly redder than the scarlets hair. She then meowed. It was too much for Natsu and he fainted once again. He awoke another minute later to his chest being rubbed.

The cat girl had changed her movements and was now rubbing her head against his chest, purring. Natsu had come into contact with many a stray cat and so tried a simple tactic. He raised his hand and placed it softly on the girls head. She stopped moving. For a moment Natsu believed he was going to be torn to shreds, like a cat would a blanket. This wasn't the case. He slowly started to move his hands, up and down, up and down, slowly.

Erza started purring once again, possibly the most adorable thing Natsu had ever seen.

"G-G-Good girl, just hold on."

Erza responded with another lick. Natsu was embarrassed, beyond belief. He was steaming, enough so you'd be able to cook vegetables on him. Natsu quickly spoke again, hoping to soothe the feline-female.

"Come on E-Erza, let me go."

The girl listened and loosened her grip on the male. However, whilst she moved away an object hit her ass, hard. The object itself was rather large, bigger than a child's arm. It was harder than a lead pipe but soft as a cushion. Neko-Erza lowered herself and started grinding her big, firm, bouncy ass against it.

Natsu grabbed her breasts, squeezing them firmly before moving them in a circular motion. The girl moaned and began to grind faster. Natsu wrapped his hands around her and pulled her in tight moving his rock hard erection across her asscrack. This was his first experience with an assjob. Before he knew it, he was on the verge of blowing his top.

"A-A-Ahn, Erza, we need to stop. If you keep going I'm going to…"

However, his sentence was never finished as a bump in the road threw him out of dream world, off Erza's lap and back into the land of the living. He landed with a satisfying *thump* on the trains wooden floor. He stared at the ceiling for a good 30 seconds, realizing. This wouldn't be the last of the dreams.

What Natsu didn't notice was urge that continued push against his mental blockades that he had built over his many years of purity. The urge was too powerful though. It broke through the blockades, tearing them apart like a lion would a gazelle. The force? A primal urge that occurred only in dragon royalty. Guess what our mage Natsu Dragneel was. You got that right, the fire dragon king. The urge would push for sexual activity and active claiming of one if not several strong mates. This coupled with Natsu's teenage hormones? Not a good pair.

It had taken over completely as he sat under the pressure of Erza's backside. The delicious treat sitting before him was enough to trigger the urges. And so he feasted upon the unknowing knightess as she sat in plain delight. Indeed it was a shock for woman but she **LOVED IT.**

.

.

.

Back to Erza. (The real one)

.

.

.

Erza stroked Natsu's pink locks as he lay on her lap. He was never one to stand any sort of transport whether it be train or car. This seemed to be the only way for Natsu to withstand the process of hurling up the lunch he had previously consumed.

The woman reflected on her time in the forest. During the day's trip, many things had occurred. Erza had experienced her first orgasm. She had experienced the first taste of oral pleasure and met the first man and only man who would ever ravish her. What she had felt during the time was nothing short of amazing. Fantastic. Exquisite, even!

She had fallen on the unknowing dragon slayer, taking him by surprise. Without her knowledge, the man's tongue had made its way towards her wet womanhood before it began. She was shocked as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed her and shut down all her senses. She had no idea what was going on, but she liked it. And so, she let it continue. The horny slayer below was doing an unbelievably good job as he suckled her clitoris. Then he had finally hit her wet lips. This coupled with the position set her off, for the first time, releasing her womanly nectar which the eager mage below gratefully slurped up.

Even if it wasn't the best choice, she now knew that Natsu was an adequate man in the bedroom. At least when it came to pleasuring a woman. She wasn't sure about the other parts yet. She shook the thoughts away, trying to remain pure but she knew they would be back to "haunt" her soon enough.

The train stopped at the station, slowly griding to a halt before the doors opened. Natsu immediately scampered off the train which took the female mage by surprise. She then followed suit. It was indeed a peculiar sight for the many civilians that walked along the cobbled paths of Magnolia.

"Oh land, how I missed you. I promise I'll never take the train again!"

A single grown man with pink *cough* "Salmon" hair, kneeling on the ground kissing and praising the land. It wasn't the first time they had seen this as said man would constantly do this whenever he was rid of the troublesome problems of transportation.

Erza calmly raised her fist and belted Natsu across the head. His head smacked into the hard, dirty and rocky ground below. As he rose up a large comical pink bump formed.

Erza muttered something under her breath that Natsu couldn't hear. He then stood up and bolted towards the location of the Fairy Tail guild. The only place he belonged and the only place in which he was able to protect his whole family. Soon to be a real family.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Yo, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to read and review. I love comments and criticism. I will probably update this story in the next few days, again. I've got time now so tell me which girls you wanna see!**

 **~BurningTempation.**


End file.
